1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for tracking and managing operations associated with high-energy density systems, such as for example, laser systems and electron beam systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for controlling a high-energy density system by generating and processing a command signal. More particularly, it relates to a wireless communicator for generating a command signal so as to operate the high-energy density system, such as a laser ultrasonic system among others, based on the command signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many typical examples of high-energy density systems include lasing systems or particle beam systems. Often, high-energy density systems include a complex array of hardware and software networked within a designated area.
Illustratively, a high-energy laser system may include a gantry robot for accurately directing a laser beam onto a particular portion of a workpiece. Typically, a laser application head moves about a network of predefined paths on a series of gantry platforms provided by the gantry robot. The motion of the gantry robot for directing the laser head is based on instructions executed in a computer readable code by at least one processor associated with the high-energy density system.
It should be said that the processors associated with operating these high-energy density systems typically comprise a network of stationary and/or hardwired computers, including for example but not limited to microcomputers, mainframe computers, or even super computers. Although smaller, microcomputers are still difficult to move about the area defining the high-energy density system due to their large size and hardwiring configuration associated with the network for the high-energy density system. Illustratively for example, a workman wishing to confirm the current position of a laser scanning head while calibrating, the workman may be in a confined area either too small for operating a portable microcomputer or must constantly look between the computer's monitor and the position of the scanning head in a relatively cramped area.
High-energy density systems may further include other hardware components and respective operational code for facilitating operations of the high-energy density system. For example, the high-energy density system may include an optical hardware system for further directing the placement of laser energies with respect to the workpiece.
Often, a designated work area includes a barrier for enclosing the high-energy density system and protecting system from various external factors which could potentially disrupt the existing networked relationship. For example, such factors may include entry by unauthorized personnel and equipment within the designated area. Often, the network between hardware and software includes a conspicuous placement of wires, cables, and even large mainframe computers in places which may hinder the operations of a user or, potentially, injure a user. In short, the operational area defining a high-energy density system is often cluttered and hazardous. In that high-energy density systems are complex and often span a vast work area, a workman may traverse great distances between the workpiece and the associated hardware or desired computer to perform various operations, such as for example adjusting to position of the laser scanner head relative to the workpiece or shutting down the high-energy density system for maintenance and repair purposes.
Inasmuch, there currently does not exist an interface that is safe, portable, easy to use, and easy to handle so as to comprehensively control operations associated with a high-energy density system by interacting with the network hardware and software components. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.